


been coming out of my cage

by orphan_account



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...and ive been doing just fine.</p><p>(Kate has an announcement to make.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	been coming out of my cage

**Author's Note:**

> Note: this is just the volume two squad because I didn’t want to make such a short fic so jumbled with the dialogue and presence of so many characters. Also, there’s no Loki because he’s not really Kate’s ‘friend’, per se, and he’s off doing whatever Loki does. (Fucking things up.)

 

Kate wasn’t nervous. Seriously. She was just flushed, sweaty, and her heart was fluttering faster than the wings of a hummingbird. Okay, so maybe she was a little nervous. 

 

She had a good excuse, though. A person only came out for the first time once in their life, and to a large group of the people most important to her, at that. It was long overdue. She knew everyone pretty much already knew, if not suspected- BIlly gave her that knowing look every time she talked about America with maybe just a little too much giddy joy in her voice for a strictly platonic relationship, and  David was the most perceptive people she knew, especially having the personal insight after coming to terms with his own sexuality. She had been dating America for weeks, and she wanted to share her happiness with the people she cared about most in the world- her team, her friends- plus, it made her feel bad to force America to keep their relationship a secret, even though her girlfriend had been more than supportive when it came to taking her time. It was now or never. She wanted to tell them all at once, mostly because it felt fairer that way. Kate felt guilty when it came time to deciding who to call and tell first, so she wanted to do it all at once, but rounding up that many young super heroes all in the same room at once, barring an interdimensional emergency, was surprisingly difficult to do.  

 

But she had done it. It had taken the help of America, but with plenty of cajoling, bribing, begging, and okay, yes, maybe a little threatening, all of her friends were in the same room at the same time, there were no blades being thrown, and the world was not coming to an end. Oh no, had she jinxed it? Better get on with it before an emergency come up, decided Kate. 

 

She inhaled deeply, brushing her clammy palms over her skirt as she stood up, glancing over at America, who was confidently draped across the plush armchair in the corner. Her girlfriend grinned, the corners of her eyes crinkling up, and gave her a thumbs up. That gave Kate the confidence boost she needed. 

 

“Everyone,” she announced clearly, and in a few seconds silence had descended over the room, and heads were turned to her in anticipation of the announcement. 

 

She glanced over at America, who was looking at her and smiling patiently. Kate exhaled and continued. “I have an announcement to make.” She paused, and the room was tense with anticipation. “What?” Tommy asked bluntly from his place across the room on Noh-Varr’s lap, speedster time rendering him utterly impatient. She laughed nervously. “I’m seeing someone. Like, romantically.” From the couch adjacent, BIlly clasped his hands together and grinned knowingly, altogether the picture of attentive eagerness. Kate blushed and continued. “And um, I’ve been seeing them for awhile now, and I would like you all to meet them.” 

 

Teddy squinted, brows furrowed, looking puzzled. “Wait,” he said, as if piecing together a mental puzzle. “Meet? Do we not know them, I thought you were dating Am-” The rest of the last word was cut off, coming out as a muffled ‘mmmrruh’ sound, as Billy had slapped his hand over his boyfriend’s mouth and was glaring at him. He dropped his hand, and Teddy sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck with one hand. “Uh, sorry. Go on.”

“No, you know them. They’re in this room, actually.” Tommy elbowed Noh as Kate paused for breath. “Cryptic, much?” he muttered, and David elbowed Tommy in return, with a glare that clearly screamed “Don’t be rude.” 

 

America took that as her cue, and stood up. She walked over to Kate and grabbed her hand. “Nice to meet you,” she deadpanned, and David chuckled. 

 

Billy pumped his fist in the air. “I knew it!” He shouted, gleefully, and Teddy smiled at him fondly before turning to the pair of superheroines, who still stood with clasped hands. 

 

“I’m very happy for you,” he said sincerely. 

 

David chewed a fingernail, appearing deep in thought. “Wait a minute,” he said. “Does this mean… there are no straight Young Avengers?” At that, Billy laughed as his twin brother groaned. 

 

“God,” Tommy moaned. “Please tell me we’re not getting matching pride shirts or anything.” Noh smiled. “You are not proud of your capacity to have a relationship with someone identifying as the male gender, my love?” 

Tommy’s mouth was currently covered by the fabric of Noh’s shirt, as he had flopped face-down on his boyfriend’s stomach, so he raised his head to respond. “If that’s a weird-ass alien way of asking if I’m proud of you, duh,” he said, and flopped back down to his original position.

 

America was laughing softly. Somewhere during the proceedings, she had released Kate’s hand and found a seat on the couch right behind her. Kate turned around, and America patted the seat next to her, grinning. 

 

Kate gave in, giggling, and sat down. America immediately threw her arm around Kate’s shoulders, and Kate instinctively put her head in the crook of America’s neck. 

“You guys make a sickeningly adorable couple,” remarked David, smiling, “and that’s saying something, considering mister and mister PDA over there,” he said, tossing his head in the general direction of Billy and Teddy, who were, indeed, cuddling as though they wished to fuse into one entity. 

 

Kate laughed. “Thank you for being so futzing awesome. All of you,” she said, letting her nerves trickle away. 

 

Billy scoffed. “Please. We’re your friends. It’s our job to be happy for you. And David’s right, you do make a really cute couple. And like, there’s no reason to be nervous, I’m really happy you told us, because obviously we’d be happy because duh? like I said, we’re your friends, and we’re all gay anyway-” he looked at David, Noh and Tommy on the couch “-or bi, or whatever,” he hastily added, “and-” 

 

This time it was Teddy’s hand that clamped over Billy’s mouth. Teddy smiled gently. “Babe.” He dropped his hand. Billy bit his lip. “Um. a little rambly. My bad. Got excited.” 

 

America hummed in agreement, and Tommy shot up from his position on the couch and was over at the stack of movies by the mantle in the literal blink of an eye. “Since we’re all so happy and shit, I think we should celebrate with Die Hard.” Billy rolled his eyes. “Do we have to watch Die Hard? You always pick that one, and it sucks.” Tommy frowned. “Hey, fuck you, it’s a good movie. Payback for all those times I’ve had to sit through the Sound of Music.” Billy frowned. “But Tommy, you’ve never sat through the entirety of the Sound of Music.” 

 

“Touché.” 

 

“We could watch the Breakfast Club. I quite enjoyed that one. Or the one we were watching last night. With the letters and the sad couple? I believe it was called the journal?” Noh looked to Tommy for clarification and David hooted with laughter. “Oh my god, man, you were watching the notebook?” 

 

“Oh, yes, the notebook. That’s the one!” agreed Noh excitedly. Tommy was blushing, red as a tomato up to his ears. “It was for educational purposes! About earth culture!” he protested, to the further amusement of David and Billy. 

 

At this point, America stood up, grabbing the dvd case from Tommy. “I think Kate should choose.” She looked pointedly at Kate, who blushed slightly. “I choose whatever you want to choose,” she said. America smirked deviously. 

 

“I think I know just the show for the occasion…” She trailed off, grabbing the remote. In a few seconds, opening credits were rolling. 

  
  


“I am not understanding how orange can be the new black,” mused Noh. “Does one color replace the other?” At that, everyone laughed. 

 

One season and a few buckets of microwave popcorn later, Kate was sound asleep on America’s shoulder as America stroked her hair. “I’d call that a successful coming out,” she nodded at the sleeping figuring, garnering a general murmur of assent from the rest of the tangled-up bodies in the room. 


End file.
